


Lost

by Azz01



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azz01/pseuds/Azz01
Summary: ‘Lost’ is a short story from the perspective of HaSeul of LOONA as she deals with the sudden disappearance of YeoJin. Warning: This is one of my first fics so don’t expect anything groundbreaking.





	Lost

As I sat there staring into my cup, my tea gradually growing colder, the absence was even more apparent. Where is she? She wouldn’t have went anywhere without telling me, so where, where is she…

‘Ms. Jo, are you okay?’, I look to the police officer sitting before me with his notepad open, he gently grasps my hand, ‘I know this is a hard time for, but please, we can’t help you if you are unresponsive.’ I nod back to him and apologise, ‘No need to apologise Ms. Jo, now, do you by any chance remember the last thing YeoJin was wearing before she went missing?’

I remember it vaguely. She was wearing that denim skirt she bought just last week on a shopping trip with HeeJin and HyunJin. Those white pair of converse she saved up for so she could by them herself instead of asking me to buy them. Oh and that stupid frog t-shirt she refuses not to wear, even though she wants to try give off a more mature feel. But lest I forget, her hair was in her iconic twin buns. Her ear-to-ear smile, her rosy cheeks, her large round eyes. Typical YeoJin, my loud lentil bean.

‘Ms. Jo?’ I look up again from my daze to see the officer again looking at me.

‘I’m sorry, she was wearing…’ time flies by as I answer question after question. I almost sound like a proud mother as I describe her. I could see the officer smirk a few times as I recounted some of YeoJin’s misadventures. It almost helps the pain...

After several questions and several cups of tea the officer gets up to leave. But before opening the door he turns around to me, ‘I swear on my life, we at at the Seoul police department, no I, I will try my damned best to find her! I promise!’ I to him and I see the tears well up in his eyes but also a fierce look of determination in his eyes. All I can do is respectfully bow.

‘Thank you…’ The police officer leaves and I am left to my lonesome. ‘Ah, seven thirty already, maybe I’ll take an early night…’

_‘HaSeul help me… please…’ YeoJin! Where the hell am I? Why is it so dark? ‘HaSeul, help!’ My feet begin to move themselves, I begin to run towards the faint screaming. There is no doubt that is YeoJin. But I can’t reach her. This darkness, it is never ending._

_‘YeoJin I’m coming, please just wait.’ I see her, ‘YeoJin!’ but then I fall to ground. As I look up, she is gone… ‘YeoJin… YeoJin!!!!!!!’_

‘...Seul… up.’ A faint voice, YeoJin, is that you... ‘HaSeul wake up. Gosh you’re sweating like crazy.’ Alas, it is only ViVi. Her vivid pink hair and comforting smile, never a bad sight to wake up to I suppose. ‘I know it’s a stupid question, but are you okay? HeeJin and HyunJin are worried like crazy about you, you haven’t answered any of their calls or texts.’ I grab my phone to check it, twenty missed calls from both HeeJin and HyunJin and countless texts from both too. On top of that, it’s almost noon.

‘I’m sorry ViVi, I never meant to worry any of you guys. I’m doing just fine now, I just needed a good sleep.’ I never lied so much in my life...

‘Are you sure, you were muttering in your sleep and you look a wreck.’

‘I’m fine!’

‘I-I’ll go make something up for you.’ I immediately wanted to apologise to her, I never meant to snap at her, but I was just in such a way I couldn’t get any words out of my mouth before she has gone to kitchen… Then suddenly the bell on my door rings.

‘HASEUL WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!’

‘HeeJin…’

‘HYUNJIN AND ME HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! SICK I TELL YOU!’

‘HeeJin!’

‘YOU REALLY NEED TO ANSWER YOUR GODDAMN PHONE ONCE IN A WHILE!

‘HEEJIN! Shut the hell up… I’m sorry for her, you know how she is.’

‘Excuse me?’

Then the bickering starts. A feel a smile come to my face, I smile that I have not shown in a while. HeeJin and HyunJin sure know how to brighten the mood even at a time like this. ViVi then interjects, ‘If you two are done, food is ready.’ We all rush to the table for ViVi’s cooking.

As we sat around the small table there was a sweet, yet piercing silence. ViVi with both her hands clasped around her cup of tea, HeeJin slowly but surely making her way through her meal, then there was HyunJin who has already finished and was dining on a piece of bread, of coarse. All eyes were on me. Even we all had lost a friend, they were all focused on me. I felt both grateful yet horrible at the same time. I’m sure HeeJin and HyunJin were also both worried for YeoJin who, like with me, was practically a little sister to them. While ViVi may not have known YeoJin for very long before, a look of sadness was clear upon her normally joyful face.

HeeJin suddenly puts down her chopsticks and breaks the silence, ‘HaSeul, do you want to talk about anything? We know you aren’t okay, so please, be open with us. That’s the only way any of us can comfort one another.’ Both HeeJin and HyunJin take hold of my hands.

‘Please HaSeul, talk to us. I know you’re our leader but you can’t use that as your excuse to bottle up your emotions from us.’ I could see HyunJin begin to well up. HyunJin was never one for tears so when she did cry, you know she was truly sad.

‘HaSeul, we can’t do much right now except hope that YeoJin returns home safely, but do you think YeoJin would like you to bottle up your emotions? I may not have known he long but I know she would call you an idiot, especially for worrying about her. However, despite that we all know you worry, but you should let us share that burden with you, please.’ I look to ViVi in awe, normally she is a girl of few words, seeing her speak so much, and seeing all my members look to me and worry about me, I can’t help it and I burst into tears…

‘But what if we can’t find her or what if we do and she’s-and she’s?’

‘Don’t say that HaSeul, I know she’ll show up safe, I-I know it.’

‘Really HeeJin?’

‘Oh shut up, HyunJin you’re crying too!’

We all hug together, 4 sobbing messes. If only YeoJin could see us now…

_-Somewhere in a dark forest-_

_‘HaSeul… Anyone… Please help me, I’m so scared and so alone…’_

**-To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you don't know what the LOONAverse is, basically this short story is a telling of how the members of LOONA 1/3 reacted to YeoJin's disappearance (Which was the in universe excuse for her not to join the sub-unit ). Again keep in mind this is one of my first fics so please make sure to leave constructive criticism for me. Also I hope to maybe write more short stories about the LOONAverse with the other girls and also maybe some AUs later too.


End file.
